


Incredible

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly Bits and Bobs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Incredible doesn't begin to describe the spectacle before Molly Hooper's eyes.





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



Incredible doesn't begin to describe the spectacle before Molly Hooper's eyes. And yet, it's the only one she can think of at the moment. "You did all this…for me?" she says, eyes wide with wonder as she gazes around the pots and pots of exotic blooms covering her countertops…the dining room table, and sideboard…the coffee table in her living room…the side table by the front door…and the hands of one Consulting Detective.

"You love flowers, but you prefer live ones to cut, since you're around death all day at the morgue," he says rapidly, fingers twitching a bit in what she recognizes as nervousness rather than impatience. "You wish you had more but you never seem to find the time to get out to shop for them, so I…" He lets go with one hand, gestures at the ground floor of her flat. "I do owe you an apology, after all."

She steps toward him. Takes the miniature rose bush out of his hands (it's blooms are a delicate shade of pink that goes well with her gran's depression glass collection). Places it carefully in the sink, since he's left no other options.

He follows her movements, swallowing as she turns back to him. Walks up again.

Takes him in her arms, gently, lovingly, and hugs him. "Thank you," she whispers against his shoulder, since his ear is too high to reach without getting up on her toes. "You didn't have to. You already explained about your sister. And I've already forgiven you."

His hold on her his is tentative, but suddenly he's hugging her so close she can scarcely breathe. "As long as you haven't forgiven me for lying," he says.

Startled she looks up at him, brow furrowing, but whatever she might have been about to say dies on her lips at the tender expression on his face. "I love you, Molly Hooper," he says quietly, his hands coming up to cradle her face. "And I'm very glad you made me say it first."

He leans down, intention very clear, and Molly smiles as his lips meet hers.

Incredible isn't the word for it, but once again, it's the only one that comes to mind.


End file.
